


a subtle, simple perfect by authenticaussie  [Podfic]

by Nikki373, Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Carmen Sandiego (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: Audio Format: Download, Audio Format: Streaming, F/F, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-18 08:41:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21941308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikki373/pseuds/Nikki373, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: After the events following Devineaux's kidnapping, Julia finds herself hard-pressed to hold onto the belief that Carmen isn't a villain. Her instincts as a cop tell her there's more at play here than simple thievery, but nobody else is inclined to believe her.And it's not like Carmen Sandiego will just waltz up to her and start up a chat.(Spoilers: that's exactly what she does.)
Relationships: Julia "Jules" Argent/Carmen Sandiego | Black Sheep
Comments: 8
Kudos: 44





	a subtle, simple perfect by authenticaussie  [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [a subtle, simple perfect](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17793089) by [authenticaussie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/authenticaussie/pseuds/authenticaussie). 



[ **** ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/2019/Pod19/a%20subtle%2C%20simple%20perfect%20by%20authenticaussie.mp3)

**Fic** : [a subtle, simple perfect by authenticaussie](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17793089/chapters/41979269)  
**Length** : 0:10:33  
Click to stream, or right click to download: [Download link](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/2019/Pod19/a%20subtle%2C%20simple%20perfect%20by%20authenticaussie.mp3)  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to paraka for hosting & annapods for cover rating sticker


End file.
